


karkat sings the chilean national anthem and its really beautiful

by kojegus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chilean National Anthem, theres not a tag for that??? wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojegus/pseuds/kojegus
Summary: exactly what it says on the title
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	karkat sings the chilean national anthem and its really beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> karkat is chilean i dont make the rules

KARKAT: PURO, CHIIIIILE, ES TU CIEEELO AZULAAAAAADO, 

KARKAT: PURAS BRISAS TE CRUZAN TAMBIÉN. 

DAVE: dude what 

KARKAT: SHUT THE FUCK UP. 

KARKAT: Y TU CAMPO DE FLOOOORES BORDAAAAAAADO 

KARKAT: ES LA COPIA FELIZ DEL EDÉN. 

DAVE: what language is this 

KARKAT: ITS SPANISH, ARE YOU DUMB?! 

KARKAT: MAJESTUOSA ES LA BLANCA MONTAAAAAAAÑA 

KARKAT: QUE TE DIO POR BALUARTE EL SEÑOR 

KARKAT: QUE TE DIO POR BALURARTE EL SEÑOR!!! 

KARKAT: Y ESE MAR QUE TRANQUILO TE BAAAÑA 

DAVE: damn karkat ok go off 

KARKAT: SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP IM TRYING TO SING 

KARKAT: TE PROMETE UN FUTURO ESPLENDOOOR 

KARKAT: ESE MAR QUE TRANQUILO TE BAÑA 

KARKAT: TEEEE PROMETE FUTURO ESPLENDOR 

KARKAT: YOU READY FOR THIS, DAVE?! 

DAVE: ready as ill ever be 

KARKAT: DUUUUUUUUUUUULLLCEEEE PAAAAAAAAATRIA 

KARKAT: RECIIIIIIIIIIIIBE LOS VOTOS 

KARKAT: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON QUE CHIIIIIIIIIILLEEE EN TUS ARAS JUUUUÓ 

KARKAT: QUE O LA TUMBA SERÁS DE LOS LIIIIBRES O EL ASIIIILO CONTRA LA OPRESIÓN!! 

KARKAT: QUE O LA TUUUMBA SERÁS DE LOS LIIIIIIIBRES O EL ASIIILO CONTRA LA OPRESIÓN!! 

KARKAT: QUE O LA TUMBA SERÁS DEEEEEE LOS LIIIBRES!!! 

KARKAT: O EL ASIIIILO CONTRA LA OPRESIÓN!! O EL ASIIIILO CONTRA LA OPRESIÓN!! O EL ASIIIILO CONTRA LA OPRESIÓN!!!!! 

DAVE: (applause) 

DAVE: that was awesome babe 

KARKAT: THANK YOU.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twit](https://twitter.com/athebler)


End file.
